A nitrile hydratase has been discovered which is an enzyme having the nitrile-hydrating activity to convert a nitrile group of various compounds to an amide group by hydration, and a number of microorganism strains producing the above-mentioned enzyme have been introduced. In order to produce an amide compound from a nitrile compound using a nitrile hydratase on an industrial scale, it is important to reduce the proportion of the production costs for this enzyme in the total production costs for producing the amide compound. More specifically, it is necessary to increase the content of the enzyme in a unit weight of the preparation obtained from the enzyme production. Thus, attempts have been being made to clone the gene of the enzyme for the purpose of expressing a large amount of the enzyme through genetic engineering means using the gene of the enzyme.
As the microorganisms having the activity of nitrile hydratase, Rhodococcus rhodochrous strain J1 (deposited under the Budapest Treaty with the International Patent Organism Depositary at the National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology, Tsukuba Central 6, 1-1-1 Higashi, Tsukuba-shi, Ibaraki-ken, Japan, under the deposit number FERM BP-1478) and Pseudonocardia thermophila (this strain is in storage in the Japan collection of Microorganisms at RIKEN BioResource Center, 2-1 Hirosawa, Wako-shi, Saitama-ken 351-0198, Japan, under the accession number JCM3095 and may be freely distributed to anyone upon request. Also, it is deposited under the Budapest Treaty with the International Patent Organism Depositary at the National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology, under the deposit number FERM BP-7379) are known (see Patent Documents 1 and 3).
In addition, a nitrile hydratase has been isolated from these strains, and it has been confirmed that this enzyme consists of two types of polypeptides generally referred to as an α-subunit and a β-subunit. Further, the gene of the nitrile hydratase has been isolated from these strains, and the amino acid sequence and the base sequence for the enzyme have been identified. Also, the plasmid which can express the nitrile hydratase in a transformant and the strain transformed with this plasmid (for example, TG1/pNHJ10H and MT-10822: under the Budapest Treaty, the former is deposited with the International Patent Organism Depositary at the National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology under the deposit number FERM BP-2777, and the latter is deposited with the International Patent Organism Depositary at the National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology, Tsukuba Central 6, 1-1-1 Higashi, Tsukuba-shi, Ibaraki-ken, Japan, under the deposit number FERM BP-5785, as of Feb. 7, 1996) have been prepared. Additionally, it has been made possible to produce a nitrile hydratase by means of these strains, and to process a nitrile compound to produce a corresponding amide compound by bringing the strain or the nitrile hydratase obtained therefrom into contact with the nitrile compound (see Patent Documents 2 and 4, and Non-patent Document 1).
Also, attempts have been being made to interpret the stereostructure of a nitrile hydratase, and the interpretation results have been disclosed under PDB ID NOs: 1AHJ, 2AHJ and 1IRE. It is clear now that the enzyme comprises a dimer having the α-subunit and the β-subunit which are in association as the fundamental structural unit, and the dimers are further associated to form tetramers, octamers or dodecamers (depending on the biological species of origin) in order to express the activity. Further, the region or structure forming the active center has been identified, and it is known that the active center is not at an exposed position on the external side of the enzyme where direct contact is made with the reaction solvent, but at a position where it looks like being embedded inside the enzyme. Also known is the stereostructure in which a metal atom that is essential for expression of the activity (cobalt atom or iron atom, depending on the biological species of origin) is coordinated to the active center, and it has been disclosed that a cysteine residue in the amino acid sequence that constitutes the region forming the active center undergoes oxidation after transcription, as a phenomenon associated with the coordination of a metal atom. Specifically, a region represented by the sequence X1CXLC1SC2X2X3X4X5 (SEQ ID NO: 142) (wherein, C corresponds to cysteine, X to serine or threonine, L to leucine, C1 to cysteine sulfinic acid (cysteine sulfinic acid.3-sulfinoalanine), S to serine, and C2 to cysteine sulfenic acid (cysteine sulfenic acid S-hydroxy-cysteine); and X1, X2, X3, X4 and X5 represent arbitrary amino acid, respectively) in the amino acid sequence of the α-subunit is known as the region responsible for the coordination of the metal atom to the active center (see Non-patent Documents 2 to 4).
However, with regard to the method of modifying the properties of the nitrile hydratase, without impairing the original activity thereof, such as the enzymatic activity, substrate-specificity, Vmax, Km, thermal stability, stability against the substrate, stability against the product or the like, no invention has been reported which discloses a specific technique therefor. In particular, no attempt has been made regarding the method of modifying the above-mentioned properties by paying attention to the stereostructure of the nitrile hydratase and changing the stereostructure.
Furthermore, it is disclosed in Patent Document 5 that in the case of producing a nitrile hydratase having the enzymatic activity by expressing a gene that codes for nitrile hydratase using a host cell, there exists a protein which is involved in the activation of the enzyme.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-470
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-211379
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-56684
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-275978
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-253168
Non-patent Document 1: Kobayashi M, Nishiyama M, Nagasawa T, Horinouchi S, Beppu T, Yamada H. Cloning, nucleotide sequence and expression in Escherichia coli of two cobalt-containing nitrile hydratase genes from Rhodococcus rhodochrous J1. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1991 Dec. 2; 1129 (1): 23-33.
Non-patent Document 2: Huang W, Jia J, Cummings J, Nelson M, Schneider G, Lindqvist Y. Crystal structure of nitrile hydratase reveals a novel iron centre in a novel fold. Structure. 1997 May 15; 5(5): 691-9.
Non-patent Document 3: Nagashima S, Nakasako M, Dohmae N, Tsujimura M, Takio K, Odaka M, Yohda M, Kamiya N, Endo I. Novel non-heme iron center of nitrile hydratase with a claw setting of oxygen atoms. Nat Struct Biol. 1998 May; 5(5): 347-51.
Non-patent Document 4: Miyanaga, A., Fushinobu, S., Ito, K., and Wakagi, T. Crystal structure of cobalt-containing nitrile hydratase. Biochem. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2001 Nov. 16; 288(5): 1169-74.